Araceli Flores
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Araceli Flores is a Half-Blood witch of Mexican-American descent. She is the daughter of Alejandra Espinoza and Juan Manuel Flores. Life Before Quidditch Arli came to be in an area dubbed "Unknown Mexico", she was born and raised on the Northwestern side, in the Free and Sovereign State of Sinaloa. Unfortunately the region she lived in had the highest murder rate of any state in Mexico. Her parents did everything from giving her a unreasonable curfew to supervising her every minutes of her day to day life. Whatever they could to keep her from getting involved in drug or gang activity, they did. They failed numerous times in the past to keep their children away from the dangers of a criminal lifestyle with her older brothers. They steadfastly refused to let another one of their children slip away from them. When they finally found something that seemed to work, a saving grace that would allow her to continue to be showered in the unconditional love of her parents, they encouraged her in the wrong way. They kept her engaged in a wide variety of sports, and she gained a solid base of experience with a number of recreational activities that she has undergone a grueling amount of training in. From football, baseball, basketball, rugby, polo, and taekwondo to bullfighting. Arli never shied away from a physical challenge no matter how difficult it may have been, she wanted to be the best of the best. The constant competition made her feel like she was superhuman, and she believed she had to be ready for absolutely anything. Unbeknownst to her, or her parents, Arli had begun intervening magically during some of her sporting events. Helping her teams to win, and helping the other teams to lose. It became evident to her mother during a swim meet, Araceli was staying under water much longer than the other swimmers. Outshining them as if she were an elite athlete. Her mother passed off any suspicion by claiming that Arli had been born with strong lungs. She was told that she has unimaginable talent, even when she was not performing to the best of her ability. It gave her a bit of an ego until she was unable to live up to the image her parents had of her. She considered herself worthless, and she attempted suicide. She was unsuccessful in her attempt, however, the failure to kill herself required her to be placed in a psychiatric ward for observation. Arli spent two years under the watch of psychotherapist and healers before she was deemed fit to return to her family, and rejoin society. Fearing what could happen if she did not participate in her favorite activities her parents did not push her as hard as they had in the past to compete, yet Araceli still had the ambition to win. Whenever she lost, or her team placed poorly they tired to assuage that sense of defeat with positive affirmation hoping they could find the right words to keep her from ever feeling worthless again no matter what the cause. Ilvermorny She studied magic at Ilvermorny, where she was Sorted into Wampus after being chosen by both Horned Serpent and Wampus. She excelled at Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology. She contemplated a life as a Charms Professor shortly before she came to the conclusion that she wanted to play quidditch. It was not a sport she was good at, unlike most others which she took to as if they had always been a part of her life. She tried to get a feel for a few different positions giving Beater, a try, before switching to Chaser. Neither felt like a fit for her, her shot a Keeper left her with a broken wrist, a dislocated shoulder, and a mild concussion. She had to take some time off from sports altogether. Her big comeback to world of sports came in the form of her playing as a substitute Seeker. ¡Viva México! Arli exploded onto the scene in the professional quidditch world after she left school. She had been training hard in the previous years, and even earned her place as a starter on her home team. Her tryout for the MNQT Seeker position did not go the way she planned. She made an impression, and found her way onto the roster. Playing at on the national circuit could have been a major detriment to the leaps and bounds that were made in the treatment of her depression over the last nine years. The positive affirmations have worked wonders for her. She no longer played the game to win, not that it stopped her from trying her hardest. She played for the thrill, and the rush of adrenaline the goes along with competition. Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Overcritical — Ambitious, Gregarious, Dependable, Superficial She might look like a dainty, little, barbie doll. She is anything but, this woman is so much more than just her good looks. She can strike fast, and she can kick hard. She is not naturally violent in nature or aggressive by choice, her TKD skills have given her an arsenal of strangleholds, and joint locks that lead her to believe size is not a clear indication of strength. She needs to be provoked, her level of patience can indeed be tested. It takes a lot to get her to go into "beast mode", let it be known that the feral animal that lies in wait inside of her is not something that should be ever seen. She still suffers from a bit of insecurity, she tries to look absolutely picture perfect at all times because of how much she hates to be critiqued or have her flaws pointed out to her. Appearance Diane Guerrero Looks can be deceiving, Arli is proof positive that the saying is a fact. She is quite petite, standing at only 5'2 inches tall. She tends to appear younger than she actually is. She is also rather curvaceous despite her athletic build, and the muscular structure of her legs. She has a womanly silhouette that can turn the heads of any gender. Arli has common Latina features, she has big, doe-like brown eyes, and her skin is a beautiful, warm brown complexion. Her hair is long, cascading in shiny, silky brown/black tresses down to the middle of her back. She likes to dress up for any occasion. She loves high heels, and tight dresses, the only time she dresses down intentionally is for a quidditch match, and that is because a uniform is required. She has requested, only to be denied multiple times, to have a short peplum style pleated skirt added to hers. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Expiry Category:Female Category:Half-Blood Category:Born in Mexico Category:Mexican Category:American Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown/Black Hair Category:July Birthday Category:Left Handed Category:Name begins with "A" Category:Adult Character Category:Witch Category:Small Patronus Category:Cypress Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand